


Beauty Is Power; A Smile Is Its Sword

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought that when Voldemort was dead, things would go back to normal. Except, they didn't. It was too late. The Death Eaters had already taken over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Is Power; A Smile Is Its Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samhain_smut 2012. Thank you to my beta.

If Pansy was a betting woman, she'd have put money on everything being turned back to normal the instant Voldemort died. That's what everyone had been waiting for, hoping for, and for many, it was the only reason they allowed themselves to live another day.

So when Harry Potter finally managed to kill Voldemort, Pansy and the rest of the wizarding world thought their prayers had finally been answered. Except, things didn't go quite to plan. The war had dragged on for many, many years, so when Potter showed his face again, he was at the weakest Pansy had ever seen him. Luckily, so was Voldemort, as the connection between them was so strong. It was a wonder Potter managed to kill the Dark Lord at all, but the price was his own life.

The wizarding world lost a hero and a villain in one day. Most were torn between happiness and grief, but for Pansy, she was just relieved. Her life as the Death Eaters' prisoner was over, and the Order would be coming to rescue her soon. She'd dreamed about it for years; as much as she hated to rely on the help of those she hated, she knew it was her only chance of survival. Her own side had turned against her after they found her, months after her escape. They didn't like deserters, especially not ones that had been trying to find the Order to give them information.

She didn't blame them. It was a mercy she was still alive, though what kind of life she had could hardly be called 'living'. More existing, and pretending to be happy about it. 

"Smile!" they'd tell her. "We saved you."

So like the Slytherin she was, Pansy adapted. She accepted her place as the Death Eaters' whore, servicing those she used to call friends and others who were old enough to be her father. Throughout everything, she smiled. Most liked it when she smiled. Especially those she was previously equal to, for they didn't consider it rape if she was enjoying it. It took the guilt away. Some, though—mostly the older crowd—hated it when she appeared happy. They did everything they could to try and wipe it off her face, bring her down, cause her misery, but Pansy refused to let them.

At the end of every night, whether it had been spent in pure bliss or she'd been beaten and raped into near-unconsciousness, Pansy said goodbye with a smile. If they stayed the night, she made sure to get up early and fix them breakfast, just to show them they hadn't broken her.

Inside, though, Pansy didn't feel so together. She'd been waiting for the Order to come along and fix everything. Only, they never came. Voldemort's death didn't change a single thing. The war had gone on for so long that the Death Eaters had managed to infiltrate every aspect of wizarding life. It was too much—they ran the world. They'd won years ago; the light side just refused to admit it.

Most days she managed to forget how happy she'd been as a teenager before the war started, and just how close she'd come to thinking she'd be saved only a few months before. Not tonight, though. Tonight always reminded her of the good times and ended up thoroughly depressing her every year.

"Happy Halloween, Pansy."

Pansy blinked a few times to clear the tears that had started to invade her eyes and then whirled around. She smiled. Genuinely. There was only one person who could coax a genuine smile out of her anymore, and it had taken him a long time to do so. "Happy Halloween, Theo. How has your day been?"

"Stressful." Theo loosened his tie and walked towards her. He was wearing a suave black suit, which meant he'd spent the day in the courts arguing the authenticity of people's blood. There were many who'd been branded Mudbloods who insisted they were Half-Bloods. In an effort to create a 'fair system', the Minister for Magic, Lucius Malfoy, decreed that everyone was allowed a trial. He didn't want anyone to 'slip under the net' as it wasn't worth losing 'good blood'. Theo's job was to make sure no Mudblood managed to fake their history and become a Half-Blood.

"Let me make it better for you," Pansy said with a smile. She got down on her knees at Theo's feet and began to unzip his trousers. He ran his fingers through her hair, tightly pulling the dark brown locks and making her silently wince. Theo liked it rough, but always tried to make sure she was genuinely enjoying it, too. At first, Pansy had faked her enjoyment to please him, but as time wore on, she found herself falling for his masterful personality and innate charm. It had been a long time since she'd faked her pleasure with him.

Pansy pulled Theo's trousers and underpants down, freeing his erect cock. It looked so good that Pansy went straight for it, but centimetres away, Theo tightened his grip on her hair and stopped her. 

"Beg for it."

"Please, Theo," Pansy started, looking up into his eyes, "Please let me pleasure you. I've been waiting for you, missing you, I just want to wrap my lips around you and give you the best blowjob you've ever had. Please? Please! _Please_!"

Theo loved it when she got desperate. His grip slackened and she knew she had his permission to devour his cock. As much as she wanted to dive right in there, she knew he preferred it when she teased him and took her time, so she placed her left hand on his arse and set her right to work gently touching and lightly tickling his prick. She loved the way it moved with even the slightest of touches, and accompanied by Theo's moans, it was enough to get her juices flowing.

Soon, she could no longer resist and placed her tongue on the bottom of his cock. Pansy licked all the way up and then made a slow show of licking around the bright red head. She took him into her mouth and heard him gasp with pleasure as he tightened his grip once more. She started slowly, teasing him, just working her mouth up and down, as though she had all the time in the world to please him. In truth, she did, but she tried not to think about that. 

"Fuck, Pansy," moaned Theo. "How did you get so good at this?"

_I've had lots of practice_ , Pansy thought, but didn't say. She knew it would upset him. She knew he liked to pretend he was her only lover. That's why he never asked about her day, or how she was getting on. She'd made the mistake in the beginning of trying to talk to him about her encounters. He'd stormed out and refused to see her for several weeks. That was when she realised exactly how valuable his company was to her, because he was one of the few that cared about her and she'd be a fool to muck up their relationship.

"I was invited to the annual Halloween 'do tonight," Theo said through laboured breaths. Pansy knew the party he was talking about; it was the high society event of the year, and everyone who was anyone was there. She used to go herself, but she had a feeling she'd never be invited again. "I turned it down to spend the night with you. Are you grateful?"

Pansy nodded as best she could and picked up her efforts. She didn't want to disappoint him, especially when she knew how big a deal the party was to everyone in their circle. His absence would be noted and talked about; she was surprised he would allow that to happen. She began taking him as deeply as she could, licking the shaft on the way back up and then around the head, making him shudder with pleasure. She increased her speed and technique, trying desperately to bring him to climax, but just as she was sure he was about to come, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back roughly.

"I don't want to come yet. On the bed." 

Pansy licked her lips and crawled onto the bed, settling herself on all fours with her head resting on the duvet. She watched him undress fully and climb behind her, caressing her arse gently. The delicate touch didn't last long and soon he was spanking her arse with increasing force. It was nothing like the beatings the older crowd gave her, and she'd taken far worse pain before, but it stung like fuck and Pansy struggled to keep the pain off her face."Fuck me," she mumbled. "Please, Theo, I need you inside me." It wasn't a complete lie; she was dripping wet and needed her ache to be filled.

"How can I resist when you ask so nicely?" Theo stopped spanking her and brushed a finger over her clit as his fingers made their way to open her up nice and wide. He loved to open her as much as he could before he fucked her, pressing his thumbs in either side and pulling her skin apart. He pressed his cock forward and they both moaned in pleasure as he entered her. He went slowly at first, going as far in as possible and then pulling nearly all the way out, only to go as deep as he could moments later.

The slow build teased Pansy so she reached a hand underneath her to play with her clit. She'd barely reached it when Theo spanked her bottom hard and reprimanded her.

"Did I say you could play with yourself?" Theo demanded. Pansy shook her head and pulled her hand away. She felt Theo stretch to pick something up, and before she could see what it was, she felt ropes entwine around her hands and legs and tie her to the bed. She was now firmly in place and couldn't move an inch. He threw his wand to the side and thrust into her again, only this time with much more speed and vigour. It felt so good, just what she needed to satisfy the ache inside her. She wished she could play with her clit; being tied up only seemed to arouse her more.

"My clit," Pansy moaned, struggling to get her words out as Theo pounded into her. "Theo, my clit..."

Theo spanked her bottom to quiet her and she knew not to ask again. If Theo wanted to play with her clit, he would. He knew she was enjoying herself and he loved teasing her, keeping her on the edge. Only once had he ever left her wanting more and desperate to finish herself, but after being told she couldn't, she never had. She wasn't sure if Theo would ever have known, but it wouldn't have felt right if she'd disobeyed him.

"I love your tight little snatch." With every word, Theo fucked her harder; he was close to coming. Earlier this evening, Pansy had placed a tightening spell upon herself, aware that Theo liked it when she felt like a virgin. For no one else would she go to the effort, although she liked the feeling too. If they were too rough, it could hurt immensely. "Here," said Theo, placing a hand beneath her legs and finding her clit, "I'll help you out, since you've been so good for me tonight. You're well worth missing the party of the year for, believe you me."

Pansy turned her head around and smiled at him. It seemed to send him over the edge, for mere seconds later he was coming inside her, moaning loudly with pleasure. His fingers stayed on her clit throughout his climax, though he was rather sloppy, and as aroused as she was, she was nowhere near the edge yet. She desperately hoped Theo wouldn't leave her like this, and she was pleased to see that he had no intentions of doing so when he pulled out of her and grabbed his wand, undoing her bonds and rolling her over.

"If you clean me off good and proper, I may just repeat the favour," Theo said slyly. Pansy shot forwards and eagerly got to work, swallowing up any traces of come that were left on his cock, and licking all their juices off it too. She made sure to do a good job, as she needed Theo to make her come. When she was done, she gave the head a little kiss and he pushed her back, spreading her legs wide.

At first, Theo teased her as she had done to him, gently blowing on her clit and making her shudder. She lifted her hips upwards and begged him to lick her, and for once, he did as she asked. He'd always been an expert on oral, having always wanted his lovers to enjoy being with him. For Theo, part of the thrill was pleasing his partner. She wished more of her lovers were like that.

"Theo!" Pansy shouted out as he licked and sucked at her clit, bringing a finger to dance around her opening and tease her mercilessly. She was getting closer and closer and her thighs were quivering with pleasure, and then Theo stuck his finger in her at the same time as he grazed on her clit and sent her over the edge. Her screams filled the room as she rode the waves of her climax on Theo's face and had to grab onto the duvet for support. Only once she'd got her breath back did she manage a mumbled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Theo said matter-of-factly, sitting up and manoeuvring himself so he was leaning back against the headboard. Pansy did the same and found comfort as she cosied up to him. "Do you miss them?"

Pansy frowned and looked up at Theo, confused. "Miss what?"

"The constant parties."

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "The Halloween Ball was my favourite. I loved the decorations—the pumpkins, the skeletons and the little moving witches and wizards. The food was divine, and there was always more chocolate than you could shake a stick at. I loved dressing up too. I took me hours to get ready, and weeks, sometimes months, to plan my outfit."

Theo laughed gently. "Trust you. I find them a nuisance. If I didn't have to go to most of them, I wouldn't. Though if I could take you, I'm quite sure I'd enjoy it more."

"I don't think I'll ever be allowed. I can't see any way of redeeming myself."

Even though it was obvious Pansy was sad, Theo shrugged as though he didn't care. "You knew the risk you were taking when you escaped, Pansy." In a way, she quite liked that he wouldn't hide his opinions from her. She admired it and found it brave, though a lot of the time his words hurt her.

"I know." Pansy bit her lip as she looked up at him, wondering if she could trust him, if she could say what she wanted to. She decided there was no harm in it; if they wanted to kill her, they would have done so already. "I just thought that if I could get through to the Order, to help them, it would speed things up and they'd get Potter to kill Voldemort faster. I thought that if Voldemort was gone, this life would disappear too."

"You weren't living this life before, Pansy. You were a member of the elite, of high society. You had everything you ever wanted and marriage prospects from every corner. Weren't you happy?"

Pansy shook her head. "No. I was constantly living in fear. I couldn't be myself in case I said or did something to offend someone. I didn't want to bring my children up in a world of death and destruction."

"You think this is a better life? You're not even going to have children now."

"I didn't think this would happen!" Pansy had to get him to understand. "I thought that with Voldemort gone, everything would go back to how it used to be."

"Then you're a fool." Theo untangled himself from her and got off the bed. He dressed quickly, without sparing her a glance. "I think I might go to that party after all. I'm quite sure it'll be going on until the early hours of the morning."

Pansy sat up and made eye contact with him, smiling. "I hope you enjoy your evening, Theo."

"Happy Halloween, Pansy," Theo said coldly, exiting as quickly as he could. She was certain she could trust him and he wouldn't tell her words to anyone, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him for many weeks to come.

Only once the door was firmly shut did Pansy allow her smile to fade. "Happy Halloween, Theo."


End file.
